marvelheroicrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Ego, Nu-Xandar (Watcher Datafile)
EGO, NU-XANDAR During the War of Kings Ego, the Living Planet usurped the Xandarian Worldmind and became the base for a re-created Nova Corps, trying to manipulate the War for its own ends. When merged with the Worldmind, Ego had complete control over the Nova Force and its Corps. Affiliations Solo 4D12, Buddy 3D10, Team 2D8 Distinctions Aggregate Knowledge of Xandar, Host of the Nova Force, Mobile Planetary Base Power Sets SENTIENT PLANETOID Cosmic Senses D10, Godlike Durability D12, Gravimetric Blast D10, Psychic Resistance D12, Space Flight D12, Telepathy D12 SFX: Gravimetric Pulse. Step up or double Gravimetric Blast for one action or spend a doom die for both. Shutdown Gravimetric Blast. Activate an opportunity to recover the power. SFX: Invulnerability. Spend a doom die to ignore physical stress or trauma results, unless caused by other cosmic beings, or gravity-related powers. SFX: Planetary Reserves. If Ego’s energy reserves were recently replenished, add a die to all of his Affiliations. If Ego’s energy reserves are depleted, remove a die from all Affiliations. SFX: Protozoid Reconstitution. Spend a doom die to recover physical stress of equal size and step back physical trauma. SFX: Sidereal Prpulsion Unit. Spend a D10 from the doom pool to remove Ego from the current scene. Characters on Ego’s surface may spend 1 PP or a die from the doom pool to tag along. Limit: Beneath Ego’s Notice. Ego never makes an effect die on a reaction unless that character has previously inflicted stress or a complication on him. Limit: Planetary Organs. For each D12 complication inflicted on Ego shut down a Sentient Planetoid power. Limit: Universal Scale Threat. Remove an Affiliation die for each stepped-up D12 stress effect die applied to Ego. Ego only uses his Buddy or Team affiliation dice when working with beings of comparable power, and otherwise uses his Solo affiliation, even when working with Id the Selfish Moon. Limit: Unstable Orbit. Step up stress from seismic- or gravity-based attacks to add a D6 doom die, or step up the lowest die in the doom pool. XANDARIAN WORLDMIND Comm D12, Industrial Supremacy D12, Nova-Corpsmen 5D8, Sensors D12 SFX: Nova Corps Reinforcements. Spend a doom die to add a dice to Nova-Corpsmen, up to a maximum of 8D8, add a Nova Corps Millenian to the Scene, or add an affiliation die to a mob of Nova-Corps Millenians, unless Nova-Corpsmen has been shut down. Spend a D8 doom die to add a Nova-Corps Denarian to the Scene, or add an affiliation die to a mob of Nova-Corps Denarian, unless Nova-Corpsmen has been shut down. Spend a D10 doom die to add a Nova-Corps Centurion to the Scene, unless Nova-Corpsmen has been shut down. SFX: Nova Force. Ego adds three dice for his total. Ego may spend any doom die to add a die to his total, not just a die of equal or greater size. SFX: Planetary Defense Systems. On a successful reaction against a space-based attack action, convert opponent’s effect die into a Xandarian Worldmind stunt or step up a Xandarian Worldmind power until used in an action. If opponent’s action succeeds, spend a doom die to use this SFX. SFX: Planetary Effect. Against multiple targets on the surface or inside Ego, for each additional target add a D8 and keep an additional effect die. SFX: Worldmind. Spend a doom die to gain a specialty at Expert for this roll, or step up a resource until the end of the current Action Scene. Limit: Collective Intelligence. Change any Xandarian Worldmind power into a complication to step it back and add it to the doom pool. Activate an opportunity or remove the complication to recover that power. Limit: Mob Cohesion. Nova Corpsmen may be targeted individually or by Area Attack SFX. D10 physical stress inflicted removes a die from Nova Corpsmen power. Recover Nova Corpsmen after a transition scene. Specialties Combat Expert D8, Cosmic Grandmaster D12, Covert Expert D8, Menace Master D10 Category:Datafile Category:Watcher Datafile Category:Large-Scale Threat Category:Living Planet Category:Nova Corps